Cobalt Scar
Lore Geography The terrain of this region is mountainous with some water in a bay. At ground level, the zone has many narrow pathways between points of interest and quest hubs. The vast majority of Cobalt Scar is full of high level (98-101) Heroic^^ monsters. There are few safe paths and even flying is treacherous due to a wide assortment of aggressive flying monsters. Travel near the area with zombie Othmir is especially dangerous as they "smell" your presence from long distances and it can be very difficult to break aggro once they begin pursuing you. The New Combine have set up a field camp near it they call , where the solo questline starts. This is the same camp to begin any tradeskill quests if you are at the correct level. The New Combine have also established a fortress named in the northeast. offers daily missions for the Siren's Grotto dungeons, and there are tradeskill stations. The gate to Siren's Grotto and all related instances is in the northwest corner of the zone at . There are 3 Challenge Duo zones which you can access by clicking items in Cobalt Scar: * The zone for the Jar (found underwater) is called Abyssal Aqueduct (Challenge Duo) * The zone for the Cog is called Antechamber of the Automaton (Challenge Duo) * The zone for the Anvil (found near tents) is called Furnace of Ages (Challenge Duo) Travel :To travel to this zone, first go to Great Divide (Thurgadin Docks) and hail the New Combine Flight Master with a griffon at . This zone was designed for the use of flying mounts, but travel even by air can be treacherous, due to flying monsters of all kinds. Griffin Travel You can travel to the zone via griffin from the Thurgadin Docks by hailing a NPC, simply named Combine Flight Master at the location: . The griffin landing pad is at . Landing here puts you very near the starting quest hub of Salt Breeze. The griffin landing pad that bring you to Cobalt Scar is the only one in the zone, but it does connect to a griffin in The Withered Lands and can be used to return to the dock just outside of Thurgadin, City of the Coldain. Globe of Swift Travel and Spire There is a Globe of Swift Travel that now connects directly to Scarstone. Using a Ulteran Spire has the exact same zone-in point, located at . There is no automated travel in this zone, like Stable Masters. Map Both the Globe of Swift Travel and any spire can be used to zone-in at Scarstone as of 2013. The only griffin landing pad will bring travelers to Split Rock Pass. All other yellow dots on the map indicate other points of interest and discovery locations. The red tents shown on the map are some of the quest hubs for this zone. Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Advanced Solo) | 95 | Solo | Instanced Dungeon | 2 hours |- | Siren's Grotto: Alluring Embrace (Heroic) | 95 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | 2 hours |- | Siren's Grotto: Tavalan Abyss (Advanced Solo) | 95 | Solo | Instanced Dungeon | 2 hours |- | Siren's Grotto: Tavalan Abyss (Challenge Heroic) | 95 | Group | Instanced Dungeon | 2 hours |- | Siren's Grotto: Tavalan Abyss (Heroic) | 85 | Group | InstancedDungeon | 2 hours |} Raids ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Typical Duration |- | Siren's Grotto: Dissension | 95 | Raid x4 | Instanced Dungeon | 3 Days |} Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | Great Divide | 85-90 | Northeast | via Griffin Station at |- | The Withered Lands | 92-95 | Northeast | via Griffin Station at |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Description |- | | |- | | |- | | |} Quests There are two separate quest timelines for this content. *For a list of adventure-focused quests, see Cobalt Scar Timeline. *For the tradeskill quests, see Destiny of Velious Crafting Timeline which includes all quests leading up to this zone. Once you progress through the timelines somewhat, Dallen Greenleaf in the large tent in Scarstone will give you daily quests for Obol and Greater Spirit (special currency that can be spent by visiting Drinal's Steward. Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |}